Moving On
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Finn knew eventually Rey would move on from their break up. He just never thought it'd be with Ben Solo. Finn POV. Reylo & Past Finn/Rey


Finn couldn't take his eyes off of them. His Rey was with _him_. Then it hit him; she wasn't his, not any more. They had dated but it didn't work. They didn't work as a couple, they were better off as friends, but that didn't make him feel any better. Finn knew at some point she would move on and find someone else. He just never thought it would be someone he knew and he definitely never thought it'd be with Ben Solo.

The war had been over for many years, mainly because Ben had defected and brought with him a plethora of information to crumble the First Order. It took several months, but once the information proved to be reliable and he didn't turn on them, he had gained the trust of many in the Resistance. It helped that Rey vouched for him and the fact that his mother was a highly regarded General. That wasn't to say that his crimes were forgotten, but rather that his help to bring down the First Order outweighed what he had done in the past. After all they couldn't change the past and their future depended on the fall of the First Order.

"How could you not tell me?" Finn asked as he sat next to Poe, his eyes still not moving from the happy couple. It wasn't as if they were sitting there making out. The two were talking to a group of high-ranking members of the Resistance, discussing how to facilitate the recovery from the gap that the fall of the First Order had created in many places across the galaxy that had become reliant on them for leadership. However, all Finn could see was Rey holding Ben's hand.

"It's not really the kind of thing you bring up out of the blue," Poe replied, he truly felt bad for the man. It wasn't as if he thought the man was still in love with her, but no matter what it always hurt to see an ex move on before you, especially when she looked so happy. It was hard not to tell that there was something Ben gave Rey that Finn never could.

"Do you think he's the reason she was always so distant?" he asked, though he knew the answer. Ben and Rey always had some special connection, even before he joined the Resistance. It was one of the reasons they broke up; he never truly got all of her. It always felt like they were just friends with benefits; that her heart was always somewhere else but never fully with him.

"They always had something weird," Poe answered, not sure what else to say. "But you can't really be mad, you're the one that broke up with her," he reminded Finn. That almost made it worse. In a way, he felt that he should be the one easily moving on so quickly, not her. Finn knew that it was selfish, but he was upset by just how easily she had moved on and into the arms of Ben Solo.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Finn sighed as he continued to stare, wishing he could look away. "I knew she'd move on, just not with him," there was bitterness to his voice, as if she had betrayed him by dating Ben.

"Really?" Poe asked, surprised. "I honestly thought she'd end up with him before you," he hadn't meant to say it, but the words slipped out. He quickly shut his mouth, regretting he opened it in the first place.

Finn wanted to run away when he saw the couple walking towards them, though they were no longer holding hands. "Hey guys," Rey greeted them cheerfully. It was awkward and Ben didn't really make eye contact with Finn. They had been somewhat friends prior to the relationship, but the relationship made Finn hate the man all over again.

"Hi," Finn responded in a clipped tone.

Rey was furious at the tone he had taken, knowing exactly what his issue was, "Guys can I talk to Finn alone?" Both men seemed relieved at the request and hurried away with a nod. She was pretty sure that she heard Poe say "Thank god," as they walked away. "Thanks, I'll catch up with you later," she called to Ben, who just nodded. Rey turned her attention to Finn, "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Finn asked incredulously. "What's wrong with you? How could you not tell me you're dating Ben?" he asked with such distaste that it took her by surprise. "Have you forgotten everything he's done?" He didn't mean to say it, but he was upset and it was the only thing he could think of as to why she shouldn't date the other man.

"Excuse me?" she bit back, fury behind her eyes. "What he's done? You mean defecting from the only thing he's known and helping us take down the First Order? You mean killing Snoke to protect me? Trust me I remember what he's done, but I think of the good things. The man he is today, not Kylo Ren," she looked ready to pounce, though it made since, she had always been protective of Ben since he defected. "And you broke up with me so I'm not sure why this is such a big deal. You're supposed to be my friend," they were officially causing a scene as she yelled at him.

"I know that," he practically whimpered, trying not to upset her more. While she was a relatively sweet woman, she had a temper on her and the skills to take on anyone that got in her way. Which she continued to hone through her training with Ben since he returned to the light. "But why did I have to find out like that? Why didn't you tell me?" he was upset and taking it out on her.

"It wasn't as if we were hiding it," she argued. "But I don't need to come up and tell you everything. It's new and we were still figuring it out. Ben's a private person so we don't just go shouting it from the rooftops," Rey huffed. She was fiercely independent and felt she didn't need Finn's approval or input as to who she dated after him.

Finn paused, thinking about her words. He could feel Ben's eyes on them from the distance. One thing he knew was that he didn't want to cause an issue with the other man and the look on Ben's face told him that if he hurt Rey emotionally or physically there would be a problem. Kylo Ren may be gone, but that didn't mean that Ben was suddenly an angel. "I'm sorry," Finn mumbled. "I just didn't expect you to move on with him."

"Everyone else saw it coming, you just didn't want to," she was still a little upset, but no longer shouting at him. "I think I love him," she admitted. "That I have a lot longer than I care to admit or should have. That's why we never would have worked; he's my person. Ben understands me and I'm sorry if you don't approve but it's not going to change my mind."

Finn looked at Ben to see his jaw dropped. While he may not have been part of the conversation it was clear that he could hear them and she probably had never said that out loud to him. "Okay," Finn sighed. "Can you guys just try to keep any PDA down for a little bit? At least while I adjust to this?"

Rey laughed, "If you're asking me to not hold his hand the answer is no. But as for making out in public, I don't think Ben will ever want to do that often. We're keeping our private life private."

Finn was just happy to see her laughing rather than yelling at him, "Good. That's good." He tried to give her a small smile, but it was difficult. "I think you need to have a conversation with Ben," he signaled to the other man, who was still in a state of shock.

Rey blushed, "I suppose I should." She paused for a moment before assuring him, "You'll find someone some day that loves you. I'm sorry that person couldn't be me. I hope we can still be friends."

Somehow it felt like she was breaking up with him, though it had been months since he'd broken up with her. "Of course we're friends," he confirmed.

Rey just nodded with a small smile before turning her attention to Ben. Before she could say anything Ben gave her a genuine smile and said, "I think I'm in love with you too." Rey beamed at him and despite Finn's request and Ben's distaste for public displays of affection, she pulled him down into a chaste kiss.

Finn watched from afar, trying to be happy for her. Poe returned and patted him on the back. He looked at his friend and sighed, knowing that Rey was right. Eventually he'd find the right person to love him and he just had to be happy Rey found hers.


End file.
